Untouchable
by duncneys
Summary: Riley Anderson was too young to know what love was. Unfortunately, the same goes for her emotions. / Post-movie. (One-shot) R&R!


**Hello there, everyone!**

 **Since my last Inside Out fic,** ** _A Tad Blue,_** **starring Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong got so many reviews and so many likes, I decided to write another fic for my favorite Inside Out couple; Disgust and Anger! If you haven't, make sure to give** ** _A Tad Blue_** **a quick read! I'd really appreciate it!**

 **This oneshot was inspired by one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs, _Untouchable._ The song gives off this flighty, pining vibe that I just adore for this couple. It's perfect! I highly suggest listening to the song while you read! **

**Sorry if this is a bit shorter than my normal stuff!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **I do not own Inside Out, Disgust, Anger, etc. All characters/places/events belong to the Disney/Pixar corporation. _Untouchable_ belongs to Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records. **

* * *

_You're untouchable,_  
 _Burning brighter than the sun,_  
 _And when you're close I feel like coming undone._

 **\- untouchable, taylor swift**

* * *

She was the very essence of abhorrence. In the eyes of all those around here, it was her job to detest all that was appropriate.

Love was trivial, at least, the love that she had seen.

What you have to take into consideration is that she spends her days manning the mind of a now thirteen year-old girl. Riley Anderson is not yet old enough to know what _Eros_ was. _Eros_ itself is a strong, romantic love. Riley only knows _Storge,_ or familial love for her parents. Of course, since this is all Riley knows, it is basically all her emotions know as well.

That's a main role in being an emotion. As your little one grows, so do you.

Unfortunately, Disgust was so closed minded that when Riley developed her first crush on the water boy at her hockey league, she immediately adopted the attitude that he wasn't worth her time. The other emotions, with the help of Joy, slowly began to accept these new feelings. Alas, no one could convince Disgust otherwise.

And so, thanks to the actions of a particular green emotion, Riley awkwardly kept her distance from the boy.

A month later, a boy in her science class took interest in her. Joy made it so that Riley showed happiness when being paired up with him for a project, Sadness and Fear handled all the anxiety that came with having a crush, and Anger made it so that the boy knew how much Riley really cared for him.

Disgust made Riley realize the simple things she didn't like about the boy. And just like that, they stopped talking.

With every crush, every small interest, this continued. It made no difference to Disgust, who felt like she was doing Riley a favor. All she knew was that she was doing her precious girl a favor.

Yet, one day, Disgust found herself in a very compromising situation.

A new friend Riley had made said something rather rude about her behind her back, and the emotions were rocked with the looming dread of the situation.

"You mean, she never even liked us? That's really sad." The emotion known as Sadness whimpered, stepping up to the console. As Riley gave a sad sniffle, a blue memory orb rolled into headquarters.

Fear pressed a hand to Sadness' shoulder, looking at her worriedly. "What if this gets all around school? We'll be ruined!" Cue the purple orb.

"Hey, hey, calm down you two!" Joy ordered as she attempted to find a solution to the situation.

"Joy," Disgust began, hands on her hips. "There's really nothing positive about this situation. You should let _us_ handle it."

"She's right!" A huskier voice sounded from behind the other four. Sure enough, Anger stormed over, practically shoving Fear and Sadness over to reach the console. "Leave it to the professionals!"

The yellow emotion gave a deep sigh, stepping back. She wasn't one to argue when ganged up one. "Fiiiine," She whined. "But if I see any opportunity, I'm jumping in!"

Since he hadn't ordered her away, not that she would've listened, Disgust took a step closer to Anger. "Well, we're obviously not going to keep this girl around, right? Like, she's so toxic to Riley."

"I agree!" The smaller emotion shouted. "Ladies first?"

Disgust cocked her head to the side in confusion, but smirked nonetheless. This was new. "It'd be my pleasure." With a simple flick of her wrist, Riley felt disdain for this other girl, and a lime green memory orb entered headquarters.

"And now, the _pièce de résistance!"_ Anger then slammed his fist down on a button, and Riley threw a picture of her and her old friend down on the ground. Sure enough, in came a red memory orb.

"Perfect!" Disgust smiled, crossing her arms, but her flawless disposition faltered when Anger sent her a pleased sideways glance.

That's where the compromising situation comes in.

 **~ XOXOXOXO ~**

Much to her dismay, she began to notice even the littlest things about him.

His little waddle when he to keep up, the way he flickered like a candle when they made eye contact, and how he liked to hide his face behind his newspaper whenever she entered the room.

Anger's little quirks had never been so intriguing.

A hush-hush attitude had fallen over the other three emotions, as they had become more observant themselves. Everything about headquarters seemed different, but one thing really threw the occupants of Riley's mind for a loop.

The young girl had developed her first crush in three months, and in an amazing twist of fate, Disgust approved of him. She nit-picked his good qualities instead of his bad, and became obsessed with the console whenever the boy was with Riley.

In a matter of time, the boy himself fell for Riley, and she found herself with her first boyfriend. Every emotion rejoiced, all feeling joy on that particular day.

However, on that particular night, Disgust realized why she had felt so sick the past couple of months.

Disgust realized, through her precious girl and her new boyfriend, what love was.

 **~ XOXOXOXO ~**

Anger had dream duty that evening.

As much as Joy and Sadness normally enjoyed watching Dream Productions, they had been growing tired of watching the same old dreams of Riley and her boyfriend, so Anger was their next option.

Contrary to popular belief, it made the raging emotion a bit more content. It was as if he enjoyed the recurring stories of young love, relishing in them each night.

Disgust liked them too, but she'd never admit this herself. Normally she'd just sneak out and watch the nightly movie from a safe distance where the emotion on Dream Duty couldn't spot her. This behavior became so habitual that she did it every night.

Of course, that night, she wasn't expecting _him_ to be on Dream Duty.

And he wasn't expecting _her_ to sneak in.

Her small purple shoes padded down the stairs, and in one quick moment, were soon behind the wall where they kept the mind manuals. Whoever was on Dream Duty surely hadn't noticed her yet. Slowly, she tiptoed forward, smiling at the voices she heard on the television screen.

"Yeah that's right, she is a special girl You better treat her right!" A voice commented. Yet, it wasn't just _any_ voice, it was _his._

Disgust froze in place. If she could make noise, she'd probably gag at herself for allowing him to have such a hold on her. She stood there, still as a statue, waiting to hear if he said anything else.

All he did was let out the occasional sigh, but it was very unlike him to do so. Did he always do that? Was she just noticing this, like many other things, for the first time?

Then, he flickered. According to what Joy had told her, he only did that when they made eye contact. Was he thinking of her? She gave a small gasp, but immediately felt like throwing up afterwards. He had definitely heard her.

In an attempt to make it look like she just arrived, Disgust straightened up and walked towards him. "Riley looks gorgeous in that dress. Perfect for that setting."

"What the- Disgust?" Anger turned in his chair, a stream of fire bursting from his head.

"Hey, no need to get worked up." Even though her own mind was advising her against it, she pulled up another chair to sit beside him. She wanted him beside her.

He scanned her for a moment, calming himself down, even though he wasn't that mad in the first place. "Couldn't you sleep?"

She sat, shrugging casually as if it would calm the feeling of herself slowly coming undone. "I could if I tried, probably. Just didn't feel like hearing Fear mumble in his sleep all night. His room is right next to mine."

Anger's eyes darted around, and he began to flicker again. Instead of speaking any further, he redirected his attention to the dream. After a moment, Disgust did the same.

 _"Do I actually love him?"_ She thought, soon gazing at him absentmindedly. A small smile crept across her beautiful features. _"Gross..."_

 _"._..are you okay, Disgust?" His voice was softer, but snapped her out of her thinking.

"Fine!" She chirped quickly, giving an uncomfortable smile. The romantic dream was enough to make them both nervous.

Anger gulped, looking at her still. They were trapped in a staring contest. "Should I...uh, say something?"

 _"Say that we'll be together."_ Disgust thought, but soon gagged, which surprised her fellow emotion.

"...was it something I said? Or didn't say?"

"No, no, it wasn't you." She mused, staring up at Riley and her adoring boyfriend.

 _She couldn't have him. She couldn't have him. She wanted him so badly._

Riley and her boyfriend fell into a hug, kissing each other lovingly, a sight that was new to both emotions. Anger tugged on his collar. Disgust fidgeted with her scarf.

The female emotion began to mutter to herself about needing some rest, something that Anger couldn't really hear, which was strange since Disgust was always so straightforward. He admired that about her. As she attempted to stand, her knees felt week, and much to her embarrassment, fell forward towards Anger.

He caught her on his smaller lap, and they looked into the other's widening eyes. Their faces were closer than they'd ever been, and unlike normal, Disgust didn't shrink away and Anger didn't shove her away. Truly flustered, neither wanted to pay attention to the kissing noises behind them.

And just like that, just as she closed her eyes, he had sat her back on her chair. Breathless from the smallest taste of heaven she would ever feel, Disgust watched him waddle away at top speed.

Only this time, he wasn't trying to keep up with her.

As the dream ended, and the common area went dark, it was still as clear as day.

He was **untouchable**.

* * *

 **And there we go! I'm EXTREMELY happy with how this turned out! Hopefully, since my last Inside Out story was so popular, this one will be a hit too. I just love these two uwu**

 **PLEASE don't forget to review and favorite if you read this story! It means SO MUCH to me! **

**Thank you all! - _Kitty_**


End file.
